The champion's tale
by Berserkerlord
Summary: During the escape from Ferelden Hawke and his family come across a strange man fighting the darkspawn. How will their adventures change with the addition of a psychotic warlock to their group? Everyone rejoice for very bad things are about to happen.


I have decided to start working on fanfiction based on videogames until the other things I am writing fanfiction for are finished.

Like most of my stories I will begin with a description of the OC that I will be inserting.

Basically his outfit is the same as Richards from the webcomic Looking for Group (If you don't know what he looks like then google it). He will also have clawed steel gauntlets that he uses in hand-to-hand combat.

He has very pale skin and black slicked back hair, he is muscular but also very lean. He is 6 foot 6 inches.

Now that the description is out of the way it is time to begin the prologue to my story.

* * *

><p>Varric woke up and immediately felt a throbbing pain in his head that reminded him of the time he had tried to headbutt a fully armored templar. After being dragged unceremoniously through several hallways lit only by torches he was shoved roughly into a chair with the two guards that had been dragging him standing behind them.<p>

"I've had gentler invitations." He said as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting in the room. He then noticed a female human in dark armor walking up to him.

"I am Cassandra Pentaghast, Seeker of the Chantry" the woman said as she motioned for the two guards standing behind Varric leave. After they closed the door there was an audible noise signifying that the door had been locked behind them. Meaning that there was now almost no chance of escaping.

_A seeker?_ Varric thought as he looked at her, there were few rumors about the seekers. What was known was that they were the secret guard of the Chantry and answered only to the Divine. It was their job to keep the templars in check and take care of problems that needed to be handled discreetly. Their involvement was definitely not a good omen for him. But he might as well try and see how serious they were.

"Well just what are you seeking?" He said with a small chuckle.

"The Champion" She said without hesitation.

_"Why am I not surprised?"_ He thought. Hawke had always seemed to draw trouble when he was around and even now that he was gone he still seemed to draw people to him. Even though he didn't know where Hawke was he wasn't going to tell these seekers anything.

"Which one?" He said as he smirked and shrugged slightly.

"You know exactly what I am talking about" She said as she strode up to him and threw a book into his face.

"Now start talking dwarf, you're supposed to be quite good at it." She said as she took out a dagger and stabbed it into the book.

"What do you want to know?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Everything. Start at the beginning." She said as she glared at him.

* * *

><p>Three darkspawn prowled the hills of the recently razed village of Lothering. Smoke filled the air from the charred ruins of the town. One of them let out an animalistic grunt as its eyes scanned the landscape looking for any other survivors to slaughter. When suddenly two bolts of magic struck two of the darkspawn, freezing one and burning the other. The last darkspawn looked at its two fallen comrades before it was decapitated by a strike from a greatsword.<p>

"Scouts" said Bethany as she looked at the lightly armored darkspawn "we are going to have to fight them sooner or later." She said as her brother William Hawke nodded.

"Then we will make our stand here. What do you think Richard?" He asked as he drew his greatsword.

"This is about as good a place as any for a fight." Said a figure clad in black robes that left only his yellow eyes visible.

"Here they come." Said Bethany as she drew her staff and Richard's hands became covered in blue flickering energy.

Suddenly a large group of darkspawn came charging up the ramps to the plateau where they were grouped and they sprang into action. William was tornado of steel as he cut through any darkspawn that came within reach of his sword. Bethany was busy casting spell and bashing in the skulls of darkspawn with her staff. Richard was a flurry of motion as he dodged attacks, launched various types of spell, and tore through darkspawn armor with his gauntlets. Suddenly there was a loud roar as two massive darkspawn ogres came charging up towards them. They all managed to dodge the reckless charges prepared for a difficult fight.

Richard began by launching a large ball of fire at one of the ogres that exploded on contact and obscured the ogre's head in smoke, preventing it from seeing. During this time Richard began to charge up a spell by waving his hands and muttering an incantation below his breath as his hands began to glow blue. When the smoke cleared around the ogre's head and it began to charge again he released the spell and froze the ogre mid-charge. He then walked up to it and punched it, causing it to shatter.

Meanwhile Bethany used a temporary ice spell to freeze the ogre while William began to slice at it, however the ogre was so tall that the only wounds he could inflict were on the legs. As the ogre began to thaw Bethany cast a spell that made roots come out of the ground and tie around the ogre's feet. When the ogre tried to move its legs, already weakened by William's slashes, it fell onto its knees. This gave William the opening he needed as he ran up to the ogre, jumped, and drove his sword into the ogre's skull. He then used his legs to jump away from the ogre, ripping the sword from the skull while he did, to avoid the monstrous darkspawn as it collapsed to the ground dead.

Suddenly more darkspawn came swarming up towards them and completely surrounded them.

"There's way to many of them to take down." Said Bethany

Then a piercing roar hit their ears as everyone, even the darkspawn, turned around to see a gigantic dragon spreading its wings looking down at them before it dove down and let out a jet of flames scorching the gro-

* * *

><p>"Bullshit!" Cassandra screamed angrily "that's not what really happened!"<p>

"Does that not match the story that you have heard seeker?" Questioned Varric as he waved his hand toward her.

"I haven't come all this way to hear your wild stories, dwarf. I came to hear the truth." She said as her anger rose.

"What makes you think I know the truth?" He said as he leaned forward.

"Don't lie to me. You knew him before he even became the champion." She yelled as she pointed to Varric's picture in the book next to several others.

"Even if I knew him back then I don't know where he is now." Varric said as he leaned back in the chair.

"Do you even know what is at stake here?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"Let me guess, your precious chantry has fallen to pieces and you're looking for the one person who can save it?" He said sarcastically, did she really think he didn't keep up with current events.

She nodded. "The champion was at the heart of it when it all began. If you can't tell me where he is then tell me everything you know."

"You're not afraid that I will just make it up as I go along." He said as he smirked.

"Not at all." She answered without any hesitation.

"Then you're going to have to hear the whole story." Varric said as he pressed his fingertips together.


End file.
